The Song
by mayapapaya500
Summary: A new Three Lights song is released a year after they have departed. What kind of feelings will it stir within Usagi?


**Hi folks! I've been infatuated with the UsagixSeiya pair for quite some time now and wanted to do at least one fanfiction of them. This may just be the beginning or it may be a oneshot. I'm not completely sure yet. If you enjoy it, please let me know and I'll be sure to start on a second chapter! ;)**

**Also, the song in this story is a real one. It would be perfect if you listen to it while reading it. The link is in my profile if you would care to take a look. The lyrics and translation is also available!**

**

* * *

**

_Earth, Rei's Room_

_Here is a new song from the Three Lights. Actually, it is a solo from the Three Lights' Seiya Kou. Till today it had been unreleased but the Three Lights' ex-manager had decided to release all the songs that had been unedited till recent. _

Usagi and the 4 senshi were sitting in Rei's room "studying" and playing the radio quietly in the background when they heard this from the speakers. It had been about a year now since Galaxia was defeated and the Starlights along with their Kakyuu Princess had journeyed back to Kinmoku-sei, so any news about the Three Lights would be a big one.

Usagi quickly crawled towards the radio in order to raise the volume, but it seemed that Rei had the same idea because they clashed heads halfway there. They both crashed to the floor.

"Ahh! Rei, you baka!"

"What did I do? It's my radio. I get to turn up the volume."

"Do you know what sharing is? Sharing is caring. You should care a little more, Rei!"

As the girls argued, Ami, always the calm and collected one, released a deep sigh and reached over to turn the knob of the volume. Usagi and Rei swiftly suspended their arguing and turned their attention towards the voice coming from the radio, as did Minako, Mako, and Ami.

_So here it is… Seiya Kou's song, never released till now… Ginga Ichi Mibun Chigai na Kataomi!_

A fast beat on the drums started off the song, then the introduction transitioned into the unmistakable voice of none other than, Seiya Kou. Usagi, still in crawling position, fell to the ground. She had never thought she would ever hear his voice again. She intently listened to every word and felt goosebumps traveling up and down both arms.

Usagi knew that Seiya was singing to her. She closed her eyes and smiled. The sensation she was experiencing was the same feelings as when Seiya sang to her while she was on the Ferris wheel. She felt like she was being transported somewhere far away, maybe to him. She opened her eyes again and saw Seiya up on a stage, singing to her, only her. She studied his face as he sang. He looked so serious.

Usagi didn't make a move, or rather she couldn't make a move. She was frozen in a trance as Seiya's figure moved elegantly across the stage, still keeping his eyes locked with hers.

_Seiya no ore ga kanjiru, fushigi na kimochi_

_Faitaa no ore ga kanjiru, shimeikan to wa chigatta..._

_Kitto ginga ichi mibun chigai na kataomoi da ne_

Soon the song came to an end, leaving Usagi speechless in her seat. Seiya jumped off the stage and walked coolly towards Usagi. He reached inside his jacket and pulled out a deep red rose, almost maroon. She slowly stood up and met him halfway, extending her arm out to receive the rose. She wrapped her slender fingers around the stem, but to her surprise, Seiya quickly gripped her hand with his and pulled her form right up against his. She quietly gasped and looked up to Seiya's face, staring right into deep pools of dark blue. She felt like she was diving straight into the deepest depths of the ocean.

Seiya inched his face closer to Usagi's, silently looking for the approval to kiss her in her eyes. In response, Usagi closed her eyes. She waited for the feeling of Seiya's warm lips upon hers, but after a few seconds she grew impatient. She opened her eyes again, finding herself back in Rei's room. She looked around and saw her friends staring at her, wondering what was wrong with her. Minako was the first to speak.

"Are you alright, Usagi? You kind of zoned out there…"

"Eh… yeah. I'm alright," she replied, still in a daze. Usagi clutched her fingers together. She could still feel the rose in her hand.

_Kinmoku-sei, some galaxies away…_

Fighter was walking back to her room after a long day of training when she suddenly felt a strange sensation. She paused in the middle of the hall. A cool chill rolled down her spine and a loving warmth filled her heart. She knew what had happened.

"She heard the song."

**

* * *

**

**Word Count: 714**

**Mood: Accomplished**

**Well, there you have it! Please click that little button and review! It'll make my day! :)**

**Love always, mayapapaya500**


End file.
